


Amarantha is dead

by BlueCiffee



Series: a Court of Sorrow and Bliss [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Amarantha is dead, Mates, Morrigans POV, Night Court - Freeform, Sad, Velaris, feysand, free from amarantha, rhys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCiffee/pseuds/BlueCiffee
Summary: !!!ACOMAF SPOILERS!!!I was sitting in the mansion above the Night court. Praying that the rumors about amarantha being dead were true. Praying that Rhys was alri-Crash.I jumped up from the couch. And spun around. My golden hair whipping out.And there in a crumpled heap beside the knocked over vase and stool. Was Rhysand. Rhys my beloved cousin. Rhys Rhys Rhys Rhys. My mind screamed.





	Amarantha is dead

**Morrigan**

 

 

I was sitting in the mansion above the Night court. Praying that the rumors about amarantha being dead were true. Praying that Rhys was alri-

 

Crash.

 

I jumped up from the couch. And spun around. My golden hair whipping out.

 

And there in a crumpled heap beside the knocked over vase and stool. Was Rhysand. Rhys my beloved cousin. Rhys Rhys Rhys Rhys. My mind screamed.

 

Running over to him. I fell down to my knees in front of him, and grabbed his hand. Tears rimming my eyes.

He was alright. Alright. He was pale too pale.

 

"Rhys." I whispered. So many things had changed about him. One of many... No callouses. No callouses on his hands, from all the fighting he did before amarantha. before he scarficed himself for us. For me. For cassian. For azriel. For amren. For velaris. For our court. He looked so scared, and sad, and confused. "Rhys." I whimpered. His eyes were glazed over. Like his mind was far away. "Come sit" I got up pulling him with me. He took one step before his knees buckled. And he sank down on the floor.

 

Shit.

 

Shit Rhys what's wrong? I screamed internally. So many things could be wrong. He spent 50 years wasting away. Being a monster. With no one to comfort him. Killing and hurting and being a whore to keep us safe.

 

His eyes were so haunted.

 

"She's my mate." He whispered.

 

M-ma-mate? Mate? Mate. Rhys had a mate. Please don't let it be amarantha. Not amarantha. "Who Rhys?" Not amarantha.

 

He started shaking. Violently shaking. "F-fe-feyre." He gasped.

 

Thank the cauldron. Not amarantha. "She's my mate." He put his face in his hands, dry sobbing. "My mate, my mate, my mate..." he repeated over and over as I helped him to the nearest chair.

 

I wanted to throttle him. I haven't seen him in 50 years, and those were his first words to me? If I wasn't so happy he was alright.. I would've... I would've... well I don't know what I would've done, something like making his life living hell. But that didn't matter right now. He was back. And had a mate. "Who's feyre?" I asked sweetly. He stared at me, calming down, and then sighed and leaned back in his chair. Still shaking, But visibly less.

 

"I'll tell you some. But," he said so much like the old him I could've laughed. "But, some you shouldn't know." That certainly gloomed my spirit.

 

But... Anything I could do to help him I would do. I heard the rumours but it didn't matter even if he was amaranthas' whore. He did to save us. And I loved him for it. "Of course" I said patting his knee for him to go on.

 

His story was sad. So so sad. And all I heard were the bare minimums. But hearing it from his mouth made it all so much worse. And it got worse when he talked about feyre. Feyre who died and was raised again. Feyre who broke the curse. Feyre who loved the beast. Tamlin. Damn him, to the bottom of hell. Rhys finished his story with sigh.

 

I clasped his hands, "go get her!" Rhys stared at me like I was crazy "go get your mate!" I said a little louder.

 

"No." He said with such horrible pain. Pulling his hands out of mine.

 

I was shocked! No? No? Why not? "She is your mate go get her!"

 

Rhys shook his head his hands clutched in such hard fists they drew blood. "Did you not hear what I said?" I watched eyes wide, mouth slightly open. "She loves him." I opened my mouth to argue but he continued, "she has suffered so much. I will not take her away from him, if it makes her happy."

 

"B-but..."

 

"No mor, I cannot."

 

I sighed, then a smile crept onto my face,"you're a stubborn prick, you already now that im sure. But if thats what you want fine. cassian, azriel, and amre-"

 

"Not yet." He said pleadingly, "just give me some time, I'll see them tomorrow." His voice was so broken that I couldn't refuse him. I stood up and walked into the doorway. Before exiting I turned around. Fixing him with a stare.

 

"Thank you Rhys..." he looked so taken back. I could already see his mask going up. The mask that hid his broken soul. I smiled stiffly and exited.

 

When I made it to the balcony. I leaned against the doorframe.

 

Rhys, my beloved cousin. My cousin that had been kept by amarantha's army. Then kept by amarantha's power. Turned into her whore, to keep us safe. Oh Rhys. He was going to lock his fears and worries deep inside of him. I sighed, letting the cool breeze calm me down.

 

The others would give me hell for not letting them see rhysand. But for Rhys, I would handle them.

 

I winnowed to the townhouse in velaris.

 

And was met with stone cold faces of Azriel, Cassian, and... Amren.

 

 

They all sniffed, obviously smelling rhys on me,"Where is he?" Cassian grumbled.

 

At the same time as Az said "is he all right?" his shadows were quite thick, but when i looked at his face. A lot of them dispersed.

 

With amren saying, "is amarantha dead?" of course she would want to know that.

 

I just stood there, dumbfounded.

 

"Well?" Cassian growled.

 

I sighed, "he is alive and unharmed physically." I smirked thinking about that once muscled body now reduced to... what it was. "And seriously out of shape."

 

Cassian glared at me. His read siphons gleaming with the want to shred something apart. His wings slightly spread.

 

Amren stood in all her finery and glared at me. "So where IS he?" She said with a purr that promised hell if I lied.

 

Azriel. Az... just stood by the wall glancing between me and the high lords second and commander. At least Az was giving me space. I sighed.

 

“Rhys… Rhys has been through alot,” Their expressions turning worried. “He needs time to sort himself out.” I looked pleadingly at them hoping they wont push.

 

“Whe-”

  
“He said he would come tomorrow, but if he needs more time then that we should give it to him.” I turned around and walked out of the townhouse. Hopefully, Rhys would get better. Hopefully, his mate would ditch tamlin. I sighed shaking my head, and trudged toward Ritas’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading!


End file.
